


Blazing Celebration

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Neville100's prompt# 368: Bonfire NightBeta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Blazing Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt# 368: Bonfire Night
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Blazing Celebration

~

“Salazar,” said Draco, leaning against Neville as he read the mail. 

“What?” 

Draco brandished an invitation. “We’re invited to a bonfire night. Who wants to sit outside shivering, watching sticks burn?”

“You like traditions,” said Neville.

“Useful ones.” Draco shifted, resettling himself. “Not nonsensical ones.” 

“It makes sense. Hermione explained the custom to us when we ate dinner with them last week, remember?”

“Honestly? Whenever Granger starts one of her lectures I tune out. Was that the one about protecting the king?” 

Neville chuckled. “Tell you what. You go and pretend to enjoy yourself, and I’ll reward you.”

“Yeah?” 

“Absolutely.” 

~

“You came!” said Luna. 

Neville hugged her, smiling as Draco did the same. “We wouldn’t miss it for the world,” said Draco. “Fy Galkes is important.” 

“Guy Fawkes,” corrected Neville. 

“Him, too.” Draco coughed. “So, where’s the bonfire?”

“Out back,” said Luna. “I was all for having it inside, but Hermione thinks that wouldn’t be safe.” 

Neville eyed the flammable cottage. “I can see her point.” 

Draco extracted a bottle from his robes. “We brought some mead.” 

“How lovely.” Luna gestured. “Just follow the Nargle trail.” 

As they walked towards the back door Draco shook his head. “You owe me.” 

~

“Isn’t this lovely?” whispered Neville.

Draco, huddled with him under a blanket, hummed. “Admittedly, this isn’t horrible.” The fire popped, throwing orange light against all the gathered people. “Ugh. No, I take it back.” 

“What? Why?” 

“I just saw Severus kissing Potter.” 

Neville laughed softly. “I suspect they do that a lot seeing as they live together, love.”

“Well I _know_ that, I’d just rather not _see_ it.” 

“Shall I take your mind off it?” Neville murmured, kissing his neck. 

“You think you can?” 

Neville didn’t answer, he just shifted, sealing his mouth over Draco’s as the fire blazed on. 

~

“We’re thrilled you came,” said Hermione as they were leaving.

Neville smiled. “Thanks for having us. You and Luna throw such lovely parties.” 

“Well, they’re interesting anyway,” chuckled Hermione. “And thanks for the mead. It was delicious.” 

“You’re welcome.” Draco inclined his head. “My reading indicated food and drink’s traditional at bonfire night celebrations.” 

“You read up on them? How wonderful.” Hermione beamed. “And yes, they are.” 

As they exited the cottage, Neville shook his head. “I can’t believe you were kissing up to Hermione.” 

“You _said_ to pretend to enjoy myself,” murmured Draco. “So, is it reward time?” 

“Absolutely.” 

~

“Ah!” cried Draco as Neville paddled him steadily. “Twenty!” 

“Think you can handle more?” murmured Neville in his ear.

Draco shuddered. “I…fuck, please—”

Neville smiled, abandoning the paddle. Palming Draco’s red arse, he said, “You’re hot.” He fingered Draco’s hole. “Hot as a bonfire.” 

Draco moaned as Neville positioned himself and thrust. “Please—!” 

Having Draco beg made Neville too horny to take his time. Soon, he was coming, spilling inside Draco. “Come now, love,” he said, and Draco did, his muscles squeezing Neville’s cock still buried inside him. 

Once they’d recovered, Draco hummed. “Bonfire night’s now my favourite celebration.” 

~


End file.
